pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dao Zhong
Dao Zhong was a member of the branch family of one of direct descendants in Morning Dao Sect. Later, he served Su Ming. Appearance Dao Zhong was a young man dressed in the Subsidiary Constellation Robe. Background After explosion of One Billion Corpse Soul Seal and great destruction in True Morning Dao World, his sect was no more. Dao Zhong banded together with Miao Feng, Song, Chen Wen and Si Ma Yu. They killed the Great Sect Elder of Freezing Blade Sect, when he went into isolation to cure his wounds. Later, Miao Feng split up a portion of Great Sect Elder Han Dao’s soul with Dao Zhong. He also got Heavenly Frost Cutting Blade from dead Great Sect Elder.Ch. 1152 History Book 5 After ten months of raging whirlwind in True Morning Dao World, Dao Zhong and 38 cultivators with hundred of puppets were travelling through a galaxy towards a broken planet based on Old Monster Wen's information. They were told, some cultivator were hiding there and they were eager to rob and kill him. When they arrived at that broken planet, they were attacked by the bald crane using the Light of Extreme Darkness, because Su Ming was still using Mortal Refinement Art. They assumed the cultivator there was in meditation healing himself. Dao Zhong recognized the light as the Light of Extreme Darkness. He was wondering if Dynast Dao Kong was there. Then old man Miao summoned the Eyes of the Sacred Temple. The eyes managed to look through the light for a moment and cultivators saw Su Ming and a supreme treasure. Dao Zhong said it was not Dao Kong. They assumed it was gravely injured cultivator using the treasure to cure himself. All six cultivators in Mastery Realm attacked together. The bald crane was valiantly defending, while transformed into black peacock.Ch. 1153 As bald crane was in weakened state after an effort, Su Ming opened his eyes. A boundless maliciousness surrounding him, terrifying all other cultivators. Dao Zhong had heart filled with great fear. Miao Feng's face turned stark white. Song's body was shattered and soul destroyed.Ch. 1154 When they all started run away, Su Ming went after them. Old Miao used Abyss Activating Brush and Book of Life and Death, but Su Ming's white ring destroyed this set of supreme treasures. Su Ming offered him a choice to serve him or die. Miao Feng decided to gave him his soul. Dao Zhong, Chen Wen and Si Ma Yu did the same. Then Su Ming noticed hidden Old Monster Wen, who was watching everything. Four other cultivators immediately exposed his identity and blamed him for sending them there.Ch. 1155 Scared Old Monster Wen explained sending other cultivators was just to test Su Ming's power. Su Ming, having Zhang Ji Dao's body, wore black robe and put the hood to cover his face. He looked like black-robed men. Miao Feng was shocked, because he was a member of the Immortals' Union and he quickly took Su Ming as Grand Immortal from Saint Defier.Ch. 1156 After Su Ming absorbed an Ancient God's flesh, bones and soul, he killed Old Monster Wen. Nearby was damaged Relocation spot to Morning Dao Sect. Su Ming announced creation of his sect, Ninth Summit. He sent Miao Feng, Dao Zhang, Chen Wen and Si Ma Yu to search for other cultivators in True Morning Dao World and invite them into the sect. He also informed them about his three senior brothers.Ch. 1158 While studying Fate Realm, Su Ming gained control over his personalities. Dao Zhong came back gravely injured. He had white insects inside him. Su Ming used a power of time to reverse his injuries and Dao Zhong recovered. This ability stunned Dao Zhong and he was even more respectful. After hearing about another sect, Su Ming send his Ecang Clone with personality with black shade representing the will of midwinter to destroy it.Ch. 1160 After Ecang Clone slaughtered a thousand cultivators, including two Almighties, remaining thousands of cultivators joined Ninth Summit Sect.Ch. 1161 Powers Dao Zhong was at great completion in Solar Kalpa Realm. He was only a step away from entering Mastery Realm. Heavenly Frost Cutting Blade was Freezing Blade Sect's defending treasure. It was a black, long blade. When it appeared, the weather changed with waves of cold air. It made wary even cultivators in Mastery Realm. Reference List Category:Morning Dao Sect Category:True Morning Dao World Category:Male Characters Category:Characters